


masyado lang ata kitang mahal.

by hqfurudate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqfurudate/pseuds/hqfurudate
Summary: "Hoy Tobio, hanggang kailan ka magmumukmok diyan? Kung ako ikaw, tatayo ako at kakausapin si Kei bago maging huli ang lahat."-Isang taon pa lamang mula nang maging magkasintahan si Tsukishima Kei at Kageyama Tobio subalit susubukin na ng kapalaran ang sukat ng kanilang pagmamahalan.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 5





	masyado lang ata kitang mahal.

Offff~ coming soon!


End file.
